Roadtrip of Rebellion
by f'ck me gently with a chainsaw
Summary: Dipping my toes in the writing pool. Charlie POV Prompt: You're a high-ranking politician and your teenage daughter has joined a revolutionary group. What do you do about it? Dialgue: "I'll find her and bring her home, I promise."


**Ok so I wanted to give this whole writing thing a shot and turns out, I probably suck at it. But oh well, here it is. I decided to use prompts for this and they are as follows;**

**Plot: You're a high-ranking politician and your teenage daughter has joined a revolutionary group. What do you do about it?**

**Dialgue: "I'll find her and bring her home, I promise."**

**All mistakes are embarrassingly my own. **

I sit in my office chair, gazing out the oversized windows. Everything in this office feels so exceedingly larger than life. The windows, the expensive mahogany desk I sit behind to do my colossaly important career in the office.

"Mr. Swan, Renee Dwyer is on line one.", My secretary voiced over the intercome-phone. Letting out a deep sigh, I reach over to pick up the line, knowing what was coming.

"Charlie Swan, what do you have to say for yourself? Do you see our daughter? Do you see what she is doing?! How do you plan on running a city when you can't even control your teenage child?!"

"I know, Renee. I've wondered the same thing myself. But Isabella is fine, she checks in every night to let me know shes okay" - and how horrible of a person I am, but I don't tell my ex wife this.

When Isabella turned 16 she took advantage of her new nearly of-age status to get a job and her license. While I made too-much money, she refused to let me buy her a nice, safe, new car. She wanted to prove something, always proving something with her, and make her own way. So I let it go,

I let her work at the sporting goods store and I didn't hand over keys to the escalade sitting in the garage. While I could give my daughter anything she desired, I thought the lesson of hard work would only benefit her in the long run.

But then she saved up her meager earnings from her middle-class job and bought a used VW bus that has seen better days and took off on a roadtrip of rebellion with her closest friends as a big FU to Daddy dearest. She was 17 and off to college after the Summer, so I couldn't really do much about her choice without causing unneeded drama in the Swan household.

Although now she's caught the eye of someone other than our maid. The Media.

Her little Roadtrip of Rebellion as I've taken to calling it in my head, has turned into something bigger, something more.

"Teenage daughter of Mayor Charles Swan has joined the revolutionary group of liberals dubbed 'Takeover at Twilight'. We've been following this band if rowdy misfits all Summer with wide-eyes and asstonishment. Making their way across the country in a hippie-esque Volkswagon RV the group of teenagers and two young adults have been spreading their protests, their views and their down right anger with the government. They picket, they shout, they spread their thoughts and plans to take over the government one idea at a time."

Sigh.

"There is new speculation surfacing that the revolutionary group 'Takeover at Twilight' is part of a Robin Hood mission. Each new city this group hits there have been more reports of break-ins and robberies. Only the wealthiest neighborhoods have been hit so far with stolen money, clothes and even food, with the priciest jewelry and electronics staying untouched. It is believed to be the work of the youth protestors as all of these items have been showing up on street corners with the Homeless, shelters and poor neighborhoods where families are saying a nice group of kids donated these items to them. The descriptions fit with that of Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Three of the 'TaT' group. So far Charles Swan is unable to reach for comment."

Dammit Isabella.

This has gone far, I know she doesn't agree with my political takes in office, but it's time for her to get home and stop breaking the law. With no solid evidence - those who recognize her won't testify in court, they never do - there is nothing to arrest or hold her for, which is good but would probably teach her a lesson. Sighing, I pick up the phone and call Billy Black, my good friend on the police force and come up with a plan.

It's not long after that his son Jacob Black is standing in my office wearing his uniform, a new cop on the force but still a toddler in diapers in my mind. Raising Isabella as a single father was no picnic, I loved her, but it was trying at times. When my friend Billy lost his wife and was forced into the same predicament I was, times three, we started spending a lot of our time at the reservation where he lived. Bella and Jacob were great friends when they were younger but I knew this boy had a thing for my girl and she didn't feel the same. But they were still close, so I stooped to my last resort and went against my daughters wishes.

"I'll find her and bring her home, I promise." Jacob.

~le fin.


End file.
